The present invention relates to a wheeled luggage and, more specifically, to a folding collapsible wheeled luggage.
Conventional golf bag carriages and luggage are commonly not folding collapsible. When not in use, these golf bag carriages and wheeled luggage still occupy much storage space. There are known folding collapsible luggage that can be set in a collapsed condition to minimize space occupation when not in use. However, a folding collapsible luggage cannot carry heavy objects.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible wheeled luggage comprises a wheeled base, and a folding collapsible cover detachably fastened to the wheeled base by a zip fastener. The wheeled base is strong enough to carry heavy objects. The folding collapsible cover is detachably fastened to the wheeled base to hold and protect storage items. The wheeled base comprises a top open chamber, a carrying handle at the front side, four bottom wheels disposed in four corners of the bottom side, and two side wheels at the rear side. By means of the bottom wheels and the side wheels, the user can carry the folding collapsible wheeled luggage on the floor either in vertical or in a tilted position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible cover comprises a top panel, two side panels and a back panel fixedly fastened together and a front panel detachably fastened to the top panel and the side panels by a zip fastener. When opened the zip fastener, the front panel is folded up, and then the side panels are folded inwards and closely attached to the back panel, and then the back panel is folded up with the side panels to set the folding collapsible cover into a collapsed condition. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the side panels have hinges for enabling the folding collapsible cover to be set between the collapsed condition and the extended condition.